Suspiro
by murosakii no neko
Summary: Naruto se encuentra sumido en una gran tristeza y no sabe por que,pero un hermoso angel aparecera para desaparecer su tristeza y enterarse que este pertenece a su borroso pasado. Basado en "Sigh" de vocaloid (Rin Kagamine)


**NOTA:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**SUSPIRO.**_

El sol fue ocultándose lentamente dejando paso a la hermosa luna llena en todo su en la noche,las personas_ "normales"_ en cuestión saldrían con sus amigos o algo así excepto yo,no es que sea un forever alone la verdad es que no eh estando de humor desde hace unas semanas,sin saber exactamente por que e estado bastante deprimido todo desde un sueño extraño que tuve,estaba en un extraño cuarto blanco bastante amplio pero solo había una cama en ella,pude ver que alguien estaba en la cama a juzgar por su tamaño era un niño o una niña,no pude identificarlo bien ya que tenia la cara cubierta por una sabana y al intentar acercarme despertaba exaltado,eso me frustraba bastante por alguna razón siento que olvide algo muy importante.

Cuando tenia 6 años yo,Naruto Uzumaki y mis padres Kushina y Minato tuvimos un horrible accidente de auto y desde ese día perdí la memoria y también a mis padres.

Una ráfaga de viento movió mis largos cabellos rubios,comenzaba a hacer frió y yo estoy aquí en el parque_ "Konoha_",la verdad este lugar me tranquiliza según mi tío Jiraya mis padres y yo siempre veníamos aquí y sin darme cuenta todos los días estaba aquí,sin poder evitarlo solté otro suspiro,eso de suspirar se me había hecho una manía bastante extraña miles de suspiros escapaban de mis labios y ni siquiera sabia el por que de ello ni de mi repentina tristeza,siendo sincero creo que ya no se nada de lo que me pasa.

Me levante del columpio donde estaba sentado y me camine hacia una pequeña banca donde me recoste un rato cerrando los ojos sin quedar dormido,de repente siento una fuerte luz alumbrarme en el cara,al abrir los ojos no solamente me quede cegado por luz.

Un hermoso ángel me miraba con ternura,su largo cabello azulado caía delicadamente en sus hombros a simple visa se veía sedoso,su piel de porcelana contrastaba con la luz de la luna le daba mas luz de la que desprendía y quede completamente hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos pelados,cuando me levante se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos.

_-Dame tus suspiros que yo los reemplazare con sonrisas-_Agache la cabeza y soltando un suspiro dije.

_-Por favor-_

Desde entonces paso exactamente lo que ella dijo,esos suspiros los cambie por sonrisas y era solo por que ella me las daba,me daba esa felicidad que hace que me olvide de todo pero cada vez que sonreía sucedió algo extraño,un recuerdo llegaba a mi,recordaba mis fiestas de cumpleaños,los paseos con mis padres y mi primer día de escuela y sobre todo como mi padre lloro al dejarme en el colegio.

Un día una sonrisa apareció en mi y un recuerdo venia con ella,de nuevo estaba en el cuarto que había soñado hace unas semanas,pude ver a un pequeño niño rubio de 6 años sentado a un lado de una camilla eso era un hospital,me fui acercando y me di cuenta que ese niño era yo,tomaba de la mano a una niña que tenia el rostro tapado,retire delicadamente la sabana de su rostro y al ver de quien se trataba sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas,esa niña era el ángel.

_-Hina-chan estas muy fría pero no te preocupes yo te daré calor con mis suspiros-_

Dijo mi pequeño yo entre lágrimas mientras comenzaba a suspirar sobre la mano de Hinata desesperadamente.

Regrese de nuevo pero esta vez estaba en el parque donde la vi por primera vez,no podía dejar de llorar ella apareció y me abrazo por la espalda pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

_-Los suspiros eran tuyos no es así Naruto,lamento haber tardado tanto quería devolverte el favor dándote un aire amable como el que tu me diste un aire muy amable,ahora que devolví el favor es hora de irme-_

Me dedico la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto y lentamente desapareció despidiendose de ya no hubo rastro de ella me levante,limpie mis lágrimas e hice lo mejor que pude para recordarla ...**_Sonreír._**

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo =3_  
**

**_Antes que nada tengo que decirles que soy FANATICA de vocaloid asi algunos de los fanfics que hare seran basados en vocaloid,dejen sus reviews y diganme que les parecio si onegai._**

**_Bueno les mado muchos besos sayonara  
_**


End file.
